parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Bianca
Rio (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Jewel She is a blue macaw Miss Bianca and the Bernard Played as Adult Lady She is a cocker spaniel. Kermiladdin Played as One of Genie's Three Dancing Girls She is a belly dancer. Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Played as Princess Jasmine She is an Arabian princess. Sleeping Bianca Played as Princess Aurora She is a princess. Brisbylan Played as Fa Li She is a mother. Gadgetlan Played as Grandmother Fa Miss Biancalan Played as Mulan Sleeping Brisby Played as Queen Leah She is a queen. Brave (nikkdisneylover8390's style) Played as Merida She is a Scottish princess. Brave (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as Queen Elinor Oliver and Berlioz Played as Tobey's Mother Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) Played as Miss Bunny She is a rabbit. The Aristomice Played as Duchess She is a cat. Tod (Dumbo) Played as Elephant Giddy She is a lady elephant. Fievel and Jaq Played as Nora Frensky The Mouse King Played as Adult Nala She is a lioness. Pudgeocchio Played as Jiminy Cricket as an extra She is an extra. Bianca Poppins Played as Mary Poppins She is a nanny. Biancarella Played as Cinderella She is a maid. Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) Played as Elsa the Snow Queen She is an ice queen. Piglet Pan Played as Wendy She is a girl. Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland Played as Adult Wendy She is a woman. The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) Played as Attina She is a mermaid. Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) Played as Lady Juliana She is a widow. Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) Played as Kayley She is a girl. The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 Played as Smurfette She is a Smurf. Bernard and Friends Played as Baby Bop She is a dinosaur. Bernard (Shrek) Played as Ogre Fiona She is an ogre. The Little Mer-Pureheart, The Little Mer-Pureheart (TV Series), The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning Played as Andrina She is a mermaid. Who Framed Bernard Played as Jessica Rabbit She is Roger Rabbit's wife. Bern-Hur Played as Esther She is Ben-Hur's love interest. Alex Pan, Fox Alex Pan and the Badniks, and Alex Pan in Return to Neverland Played as Tinkerbell She is a pixie. Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice Played as Celeste She is Queen of the Elephants. Bernard Kong Country Played as Candy Kong She is a kong. Mice Don't Dance Played as Sawyer She is a cat. Olivia (Annie) Played as Grace Farrell She is a secretary. Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as GoGo Tomago Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Played by Honey Lemon Gallery: Bianca in The Rescuers.jpg|Bianca in The Rescuers Bianca in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Bianca in The Rescuers Down Under Miss-Bianca the rescuers (1977).jpg Category:Mices Category:Characters Category:The Rescuers Down Under Characters Category:Heroines Category:The Rescuers Characters Category:Rodents Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Princesses Category:Adults Category:�� Category:Friand Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Singing in The Shower Category:The Spa Category:Play Games with Foofa, in which Foofa solves simple puzzles, such as mazes, and encourages the viewer to help her find the solution. Listen with Toodee, in which Toodee listens to sounds and encourages the viewer to help her identify them. Category:Thin Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Characters from 1977 Category:Wifes Category:Aunts Category:Animals Category:Danny's Adventures Allies